The Grayditch Boy's Journal
by WingedClover
Summary: This is a what-if journal entry by Bryan Wilks on leaving Grayditch and his new life in Megaton if he was adopted by the Lone Wanderer.
1. Entry 1

It's been a month since the Lone Wanderer saved me from those fire ants over in Grayditch. Now I live in Megaton with Wanderer and a robot called Wadsworth. I call them 'Wander' and 'Wads' for short. Wads sounds funny and can do all sorts of cool things like do haircuts or tell weird jokes. Wander isn't really around much but he promised me that if I write in this journal, i'll get a PipBoy for hanging in there. He even gave me a BB gun on my ninth birthday and said that he had to wait until his tenth birthday to start shooting a bb gun. Wander also doesn't give me many rules other than to be careful when I am with Moira and to only trust the Sheriff, Billy, Harden and Maggie.

Mr. Simms and Billy Creel are really good friends with Wander. Harden says that Wander saved the Sheriff's life and defused the big bomb in the middle of town. Billy and Maggie think that Wander is a kid at heart like us. It makes sense since Wander isn't as sad as a lot of other adults. Moira is the only other adult who isn't sad but Wander says he's the only one who can do special jobs for her.

Maggie thinks that Wander is going to try and make her my new mom. I don't really remember my mom much anymore so it'd be nice having Moira as a one if that is true. I don't think so though. A few days ago, Wander kept mumbling "Amata" in his sleep. He's stopped now but I think Moira is a good match since he is always doing stuff for her and they make a good team. They even wrote a survival book together.

I do still miss Pappa but Wander always tells me that Dads are happy as long as their kids are safe. I'm through with crying too. Those ants took everything from me but Wander gave me a whole lot of new things. I'd really like to have a family again and Moira could get Wander to stay a stop going out for very long or get him to stay for weeks instead of days. We could all shoot stuff and talk about the smart science stuff they love talking about. They could even get me a laser pistol for my birthday.

It's getting late so i'll end it here.


	2. Entry 2

Today Wander came back and told me about a place called Oasis today. He said the people were friends with a talking tree, but it really wasn't a talking tree. Wander told me it was a ghoul stuck in a tree named Harold, he called his tree Bob, but it's real name was Herbert...but I don't get why Bob would ever be short for Herbert and neither does Moira.

Wander also told me he met my aunt in Rivet City, so i'm going to meet her someday when the Wasteland is safer. I don't think i'll ever stay with her though, she's family, but i'd like to think of Wander as my papa.

But now I wonder if being a tree for so long would be boring or just scary. I guess it's fun if your lazy, but i'd rather be free than that. Wander agreed with me, he said he thought about killing the tree for him, but he got him to change his mind. He's a really cool dad. I'm happy to have him as my new papa, even though I won't ever forget Grayditch.. It would be nice to meet that Amata person he told me about the other day. He said she was a friend of his like me and Maggie, but they were friends since they could talk. Wander told me how he had met some vampires too! Sometimes it sounds like a lie, but he shows me a map of all the places we'll be going to in the Wasteland if he's still around when i'm older.

I can't wait to fight mutants, look at real trees that don't give rads and firing off laser guns! He really is the coolest dad there is. Moira is so cool too! She made a stick that can make Mole Rat heads explode! Being an adult is going to be so awesome when i'm older. It'd be fun if Moira was there too. I wonder if she would get me a brother or sister or if she told me how, she normally answers my questions. The mercenary that watches her just says "Keep me out of this" and "I'll be watching you", I dont like him much at all.

Well, it's late again. I'm done for now.


End file.
